


Stancest Halloween

by CosmicSpectra



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Chocolate Sauce, Doctor/Nurse, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Nipple Play, Sexy Costume, Tentacle Sex, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicSpectra/pseuds/CosmicSpectra
Summary: Some prompts for the Stancest Halloween event.First prompt: chocolate sauce featuring teen StansSecond prompt: role platThird prompt: tentacle





	1. Fun Times with Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hope everyone is having a happy and safe Halloween!

Halloween night and their parents were out at some get together that Ma decided they were going. This meant that Ford and Stan had the entire house to themselves. Currently, they were upstairs in their room, Ford laying on Stan’s bed. Stan was laying on top of him, slowly kissing Ford. Stan’s hands were currently holding Ford’s head in place as he dominated the kiss. Ford’s hands were gripping Stan’s hips. They moved to grip Stan’s full ass, giving it a good squeezed.

Stan moaned against Ford’s lips and pulled away. He looked down at his twin, smiling down at Ford. He brushed his thumb against Ford’s lower lip before pulling back. He reached over to grab a bottle of chocolate sauce on the bedside table and sat up. His smile turned into a smirk and he uncapped the bottle. He hovered the bottle over Ford’s chest and squeezed some around his nipple. He created a triangle shape around both nipples and moved down to Ford’s tone stomach. Here he tried to create a spooky mouth like you would on a pumpkin. 

It was messy because of the chocolate and the teeth weren’t as sharp as he liked but overall Stan was happy with his handy work. He set the bottle aside and looked down at Ford. His nipples had hardened from the cool liquid and Stan couldn’t wait to play with them. He had just one thing he wanted to do before he got to the good stuff. Gently, he grabbed at Ford’s sides and looked down at the mouth he drew. 

“Hey there tummy are you ready for some fun?” he teased. 

“ Yess Stan….I’m ready for a good time,” said Stan in a high voice. He couldn’t help but snicker at the end and heard Ford let out a long groan. He looked up and his smile grew when he saw Ford struggling not to laugh. 

“Come on Sixer….that was funny,” he said. He lightly moved his fingers along Ford’s side, causing the other to squirm and let out a series of loud laughs. 

“A-alright! Alright….it…it was funny!” gasped Ford. He tried not to move too much, he didn’t want to make too much of a mess. His legs did kick out a little and his body twisted as Stan’s fingers moving. 

Stan slowly stopped and moved to rest his hands on Ford’s hips. He lowered his head to Ford’s stomach and started to lap up the chocolate there. He slowly traced the design, taking his sweet time nipping and sucking marks along Ford’s stomach. Stan groaned against the toned flesh, he could feel the muscle tremble under his touch and he loved it. As he licked up the rest of the chocolate, he looked at Ford. 

Ford has his eyes closed and his face was sporting a lovely blush. He was letting his soft cries and whimpers free, something he rarely got to do. Stan was drinking up those noises and moved up to Ford’s chest. He kissed above his twin’s heart before moving to a cute nipple. Stan looked up at Ford and slowly moved his tongue along the areole, catching some of the chocolate as his tongue moved. He licked up to the tip, giving the small nub a flick before repeating the motion. Stan groaned and took the nub in his mouth. He softly sucked on it and carefully bit down. He tugged the tip before soothing it with his tongue. 

While he was doing this Ford was becoming a moaning mess. His chest was always sensitive and Stan knew how to work him. Ford moved a hand to Stan’s hair, gripping the strains and arching up into the wicked mouth. His other hand gripped the sheets beneath and a high whine left him at the tug. His moans took a desperate turn when he felt fingers rub his other nipple. 

“L-Lee!.....p-please....shit!” he cried out. 

Stan had just bit his nipple and was working on a mark there. Ford squeezed his eyes shut and cried out again. This was quickly becoming too much yet not at the same time. Finally, Stan pulled back and looked down at Ford. The other slowly open his eyes and looked at his Stan. His mouth was open as he panted for breath. 

Ford watched as Stan moved a chocolate covered thumb to his lip. His tongue poked out and he teasingly lapped at the thumb. He locked eyes with Stan as he took the tip of the thumb in his mouth. He sucked on it and moaned around the thumb. Stan’s breath hitched and he pulled his thumb out of Ford’s mouth. He replaced it with his mouth, desperately kissing his lover. His tongue moved into Ford’s mouth, tracing along teeth and tongue. 

Ford moved to cling to Stan, pressing his hips tight against Stan’s. He tried to move against Stan but was stopped when Stan pressed his hips down. Stan wanted to take control, wanting to completely dominate Ford. His arms moved to frame Ford’s head and fingers weaved into Ford’s soft hair. His upper body pressed down against Ford’s, fully pinning Ford down and making it hard for Ford to move. Just what he wanted. 

As Stan kissed Ford, he started to rub along Ford’s groin. He gasped and moaned at the friction. It was so perfect and he couldn’t get enough. Stan started to move faster, pulling away from Ford’s mouth to gasp and moan. He looked down at Ford, loving the little gasps and ahhs Ford was making. That encouraged him even more and Stan couldn’t help but move to mouth at Ford’s neck. He nipped and started to leave a mark where the neck met the shoulder. It was a good thing Ford started to wear those turtlenecks. When he was satisfied with the mark Stan moaned and panted against Ford’s neck. 

“Sixer….getting close….god you feel amazing under me” he moaned. 

Ford nodded and wrapped his legs around Stan’s hips. He tried to press against the other, he was getting close too. 

“Lee….please..close” he whined. Ford closed his eyes and he clung to Ford, body starting to tense as he orgasm approached. At a hard thrust from Stan, Ford found himself cumming in his boxers. He squeezed around Stan’s hips and arched his back a little as he came. Stan wasn’t that far behind and with a grunt, he came too. He collapsed on top of Ford, panting and gasping for breath. They stayed like that for several minutes until he felt Ford squirm under him. Stan rolled off of him and laid on his side. He moved an arm around Ford and lean close to kiss his cheek. 

“Now that was an amazing treat” teased Stan. 

Ford softly chuckled and nodded. “Now for a trick…..you get to clean the sheets and our boxers while I take a shower”. 

Stan whined at that and tugged Ford closer. “Fine….just a few more minutes of this,” he said softly. 

Ford nodded and moved to kiss Stan’s cheek. Yes, this was perfect for now.


	2. Checkup

“Paging Nurse Ford….your doctor needs to see you,” said Stan. 

He was currently sitting on the edge of his bed, dress in light blue doctor scrubs. He was trying not to laugh at this, it was his idea after all. Soon he heard the bathroom door open and gasped at what he saw. Ford stood in the doorway, a light pink blush on his face. He was wearing a sexy nurse outfit with red fishnet stockings, red elbow length gloves, and white high heel shoes. The dress had a red zipper that went the length of the dress. It clung to Ford’s body, showing off his chest and lean waist perfectly. Stan couldn’t help but moan at the sight. 

“Damn Sixer…if I had known how good you look in a dress I would have begged ya sooner!” 

Ford’s blush darkens at that. He took a deep breath and started to walk toward Stan, stumbling only once. When he got in front of Stan, he watched as Stan patted his lap. With a small sigh, Ford moved to sit on Stan’s lap. 

“Sir….this is not appropriate to work before,” said Ford. 

Stan laughed and pulled Ford close. “But it’s after hours darling…and I can’t keep my eyes or hands off of you”. 

Stan smirked as he moved his hand to Ford’s ass. He gave it a squeeze and purred at the soft squeak that left Ford. His eyes traveled up to Ford’s face, watching as the other gulped. 

“Well….then I guess its fine doctor,” said Ford softly. 

Stan grins and moved his other hand up to Ford’s face. He tugged the other down for a kiss. He traced his tongue along Ford’s lower lip before pushing it into his mouth. He easily dominated the kiss. Stan moaned against Ford’s mouth and carefully moved them so Ford was laying on the bed. Stan was between his legs, holding him close as he pulled back. 

“Even though this is off hours I do need to see if my favorite nurse is healthy. I think a full body examine is in order” he purred. 

 

Stan straightens out and looked over Ford. His hair was a little messy from the kiss, his face was red. Ford looked so good and Stan was looking forward to ravishing him. Carefully Stan moved a hand to one of Ford’s legs. He gently massaged the calf as he lifted it in the air. He took the shoe off and kissed the sole of the foot. He purred and moved to kiss the tip of the first toe. He looked up at Ford as he continued to massage the calf. As he made eye contact he moved to kiss the tip of the toe again, moaning out. He moved both hands to the foot and slowly started to rub along the sole. 

Stan moved his eyes to the foot letting out a shaky moan. Before he got too carried away he gently set the leg down and moved onto the other foot. He carefully massaged the other foot, making a soft noise as he did. 

“Yup…so far so good….now for the legs”. Stan moved his hands on top of Ford’s calves and worked his way up to his glorious thighs. He gulped as his fingers dug in and rubbed the muscle beneath. Oh, he loved these amazing thighs so much! He watched as his hands slipped up the thighs that were covered by the dress. His thumbs moved along the inner thigh, teasing the groin area a little. He could feel Ford’s thighs tremble under his touch. Stan couldn’t help but look up at Ford when he heard the soft moan. 

Ford’s eyes were squeezed closed. His lips were around his thumb knuckle to try to stifle his noises. Ford’s hips moved a little and his legs moved to spread wide. Stan moaned out and removed his hands from the warm flesh. Ford whined and looked up at Stan. He removed his finger from his mouth and softly panted. Ford tried not to whine and pout at the loss of the hands. 

“Now don’t be like that. Gotta check your upper chest before things get carried away” said Stan. 

Ford nodded, his blush returning. He moved his hands above his head to puff out his chest more. He gulped as he watched Stan move a hand to the zipper and slowly pulled it down. He stopped just under Ford’s chest and eagerly moved his hands up. Stan first cupped the underside of Ford’s chest. He groped at the muscle, pushing them together as his fingers rubbed around. Stan moaned and moved to lay over Ford. His mouth quickly latching onto a nipple, sucking and licking at the nub. 

Ford moans and moved a hand down to Stan’s hair. He gently gripped the strains and cried out when Stan bit his chest. He felt teeth pull at the flesh as they sank down. Oh, that was going to leave a mark and Ford loved that. He rolled his head to one side as he moaned Stan’s name. 

“Lee….please….I…I think I’m good here. I want you!” he cried. 

Stan looked up at Ford as he slowly removed his mouth from the nipple. He moved to quickly kiss Ford and moved to stand up. 

“Alright…..lay on the bed, panties off. I hope you added my gift” he purred. 

Ford nodded and moved to lay on the middle of the bed. He shimmies off his panties and tossed them to the floor. Legs spread he reached for Stan, his cock aching for his touch. Stan eagerly moved to lay on top of his love. He moved his hands over Ford’s head, lightly gripping his hair. He leans down to slowly kiss him, his own cock pressing against Ford’s. 

Ford moaned against the lips and wrapped his arms around Stan. He pressed his hips up and tried to rub against Stan. It heightens his pleasure but he wanted more. It seems Stan got the hint for he pulled away. He moved his hands to the zipper and pulled it down the rest of the way, revealing Ford’s cock to the cool air. Ford shiver and moved to spread his legs. His hands moved to pull up his thighs, reveal his hole to Stan. 

Stan looked down and grin when he saw the plug in Ford. The end was a jeweled red, it was pretty if he says so himself. He reached down and took the plug, wiggling it a little before pulling it out. He groaned as he heard Ford’s soft moans and set the plug aside. He reached for the lube on top of the dresser and quickly coated some of his fingers. Stan looked at Ford and pushed two fingers in. He moved to lay on his side as he stretched Ford. He moved his mouth back on Ford’s chest, sucking a nipple as he fingered him. 

Ford squirmed beneath him, crying louder when his prostate was hit. He whined when a third finger entered him and started to move his hips with their movement. 

“Please Lee….I want you!” 

Stan nodded and released the nipple. He moved to kiss Ford’s cheek as he slowly pulled his fingers out. He moved in between Ford’s legs, forcing them around his hips. He rubbed his cock against the loose hole before pressing the head in. Both of them moaned as the cock pushed in. Ford clawed at the sheets and cried out as the cock filled him. He looked at Stan, whining before he moved his hips down. Stan got the message and started to thrust. His hands moved to Ford’s hips, squeezing them as he started to move at a fast pace. Stan looked down at Ford as he moved, watching the other moan and gasp. 

Stan’s eyes traveled down to the bite mark on Ford’s chest. A wave of possessiveness hit him and he moved faster. He couldn’t stop the growl that left him as he moved. Ford was his and that mark show it! His hand inched its way to Ford’s cock. He took the shaft in hand and started to stroke it with his thrusts. He was getting close and wanted Ford to cum first. As he moved Stan lean down and started to nibble along Ford’s throat. When he reached the area where neck met shoulder, he bit down. 

Ford screamed and body tensed around Stan’s cock. He briefly heard Stan moan against his neck as another cry left him. That intense pain/pleasure mix pushed him over the edge. His body tensed again as he came. Legs trembled against Stan’s waist as he spilled against his gut. Stan groans and gave a couple of more thrusts before spilling inside Ford. He collapsed on top of Ford, keeping his cock inside for now. Stan placed soft kisses up Ford’s neck and against his cheek. When he reached Ford’s lips he purred as he placed a soft kiss on them. He wrapped his arms around his love, nuzzling against him. They could clean up later.


	3. Cave Tendrils

They were holed up in a cave as it rained buckets outside. Stan sighed as he leans against the cave wall, looking outside. He knew coming out here wasn’t a good idea and now they were miles away from the nearest city, trapped in some cold, damp cave. He looked over at Ford, who was busy making a fire for them. Another sigh left Stan and he walked over to his twin. 

“So how long do ya think this storm will last?” he asked. 

Ford made a soft sound and looked outside. “Mmm….maybe a few hours? It’s hard to say since it came so suddenly. We’re lucky we found this cave though”. 

Stan just nodded and looked around the cave. There were vines creeping along the walls and ceiling. He could hear dripping noises coming from the back of the cave and sighed again. When Ford got the fire going, Stan moved to sit by it and warmed his hands. He motion for Ford to come close and pressed tight against him. He felt Ford wrap an arm around and felt himself relax. 

“….this isn’t so bad…..I guess” he grumbled. 

Ford softly chuckled and moved to kiss Stan’s cheek. It could have been worst, Ford was just happy they were able to find this cave. 

“….we should get some rest…we may be out here for a while,” said Ford. A small yawn left him and he moved to grab his bag for a pillow. He laid down on the hard floor next to the fire, watching Stan do the same thing. Ford smiled and closed his eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep. 

Stan wasn’t so lucky, he wasn’t that tired and that dripping noise was bugging him. He huffed and pressed closer to Ford, trying to at least relax a little. Just as he closed his eyes and started to drift off, Stan heard a noise. He opens his eyes and sat up, hearing the slithering noise again. He looked around and were those vines moving? Stan softly cursed and tried to wake Ford up. He saw the vines coming off the wall and right at them. As they moved closer to the light, Stan saw that they were tentacles and not vines. 

“Come on Sixer wake up!” he yelled. 

Stan paused and cried out when he felt a tentacle wrap around his leg. He reached down to try to pull it off but more came. Stan grunted as he fought against the vines. He punched some as they moved closer to him but more replaced them. Soon two tentacles wrapped around his wrist and started to tug him away from the fire and Ford. 

“Let go you gross tentacles!” he yelled. He turned to watch the tendrils wrap around Ford and drag him away from the fire. 

Stan cursed and then tensed when he felt the vines creep up his legs. His legs were forced to spread and some of the vines moved along his hips and groin. Stan gasped as a vine started to rub along his groin. His eyes closed and he whined out, this was weird so weird. As his groin was teased, he heard a softer groan. He looked over to see Ford slowly waking up. 

Ford blinked as he came too, very confused as to why he was being held down. He weakly struggled against the tendrils, hissing when they tighten around his wrists and ankles. 

“S-Stan?!” he called out. 

At the sound of Ford’s voice, the tendrils moved Stan over to his twin. The slimy tendrils position Stan over Ford, making Stan look down at him. Both were sporting a light pink blush as they looked over each other. It was Stan that broke the silence. 

“….don’t suppose you have something to get us out of this?” he asked. 

Ford shook his head and tried to struggle again against the tendrils. Like earlier, the tendrils tighten around him and he hissed. 

“N-no….and if we struggle they just tighten around us…..best go with this until an opportunity comes,” said Ford. 

Stan sighed at that and tensed when a vine started to rub at his groin again. He closed his eyes and made a soft frustrated noise. His head hung down as he gasped at the touch, trying not to move too much. Stan looked down at Ford and saw that he wasn’t doing any better. Ford’s eyes were closed and he was letting out soft whines as his cock was teased. Suddenly Stan gasped when he felt his pants being tugged down to his ankles, the cool air causing goosebumps along his skin. He looked back and saw several tendrils came toward him. A few moved up his shirt and to his chest and mouth. The rest moved to stroke and tease his cock and balls. 

Stan groaned as a tendril forced its way in. It was slimy against his tongue, thank god it didn’t have any taste. It moved about in his mouth before stopping just before the back of his throat. Suddenly the vine started to pour something down Stan’s throat, making him drink the bitter tasting liquid. He choked on it but swallowed it down. The tendril slowly pulled out, letting Stan take a deep breath. He coughed a little and looked down at Ford, watching him go through the same treatment. As he watched Ford, Stan started to feel funny. His body was starting to relax and his breathing was coming up in soft pants. He was feeling hot and a heat was pooling in his gut. Stan needed to be touched. 

It seemed like Ford wasn’t doing any better. He moaned and arched up, needing to be touched. He whined and looked up at Stan, trying to reach for him. The tendrils let him and his arms moved to wrap around Stan. He pulled his twin down for a heated kiss, moaning against Stan’s lips. Stan moaned and tried to deepen the kiss. Ford let him and moaned around the tongue mapping out his mouth. 

While they were kissing tendrils started to move around their body. Some went between them to play with their chest and cocks. Other’s spread their legs and teased and stroked against both holes. Both Stan and Ford moaned and pressed back against them, wanting to be filled. The tendrils didn’t disappoint. One then two tendrils entered Stan and Ford, starting with a rough pace. Tendrils wrapped around their cocks, the tips teasing the head and slit. There was no pain, only pleasure, whatever the tendril made them drink numbed any pain and heighten the pleasure. 

The tendrils in them teased their prostates, creating an overwhelming burst of pleasure. Stan cried out and pushed back against them. He looked down at Ford, watching as he too cried out as the tendrils pleasured him. Stan lean down and kissed along Ford’s jaw. He moaned against the skin, he was getting close fast. Suddenly he cried out when he felt a mouth wrap around his cock. Stan looked down and saw the tendril engulf his and Ford’s cock. That pushed him over the edge. He screamed as he came, hips thrusting up and back against the tormenting tendrils. 

Hearing and feeling Stan cum pushed Ford over the edge. He arched off his back off the cold ground and came in the tendril. He felt the tendril suck their cocks, milking them. Stan gasped and collapsed on top of Ford. His body twitched from his orgasm and he groaned. The tendrils had stopped moving for a moment but they were still bound. When Stan caught his breath he looked down at Ford. Ford wasn’t doing any better. His hair was clinging to his sweat-coated brow. His face was a dark red that had spread to his ears. 

Ford groaned and looked up at Stan. He let out a soft chuckle as he moved his hand up to Stan’s face. Just as he was about to say something, he cried out as the tendrils started to move again. His eyes closed as he tossed his head back, whining as a tendril in him pressed against his prostate. 

Stan gasped and moaned out as the tendrils in him started to move as well. He moved to cling to Ford. His eyes were wide and his mouth was open as a series of moans left him. It seems like the tendrils were not done with them yet. Their moans echoed against the walls of the cave but were drowned out by the storm raging outside. They were at the mercy of this monster their torture just starting.


End file.
